Secret
by Macahol84
Summary: Fran has a secret she never told Maxwell. How will he react to it? Final chapter is up. Sorry for the horribly long delay.
1. Off to work?

_**Author's Note: **The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, Tri-Star Television, High School Sweethearts, Sternin and Fraser's Ink, Inc. and CBS Television. No infringement of rights is meant or implied._

**Secret**

"Fran darling, I'm heading off to the theatre. I'll be back in a few hours. I love you," Maxwell then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay honey, don't stay too late. We have dinner reservations for the Rainbow Room at six," Fran said as she wiped some lipstick from Max's mouth.

"Ah yes, for our 8th wedding anniversary," Maxwell said. They started walking towards the front door. " I'll come home at five so we'll have enough time to get there. Can you believe how much our lives have changed in eight years?" With that Maxwell gave Fran a quick kiss and headed off to work.

Maxwell's comment sent Fran's mind spinning back to before she had even met Maxwell. Fran slowly climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. She went into her closet and pulled out a box that was hidden in the back of the closet. She opened it and took out some old diaires. Most of them she had started after she met Max. Actually all but one she started after she met Max. Fran put back all of the diaries except for that one.

The one diary she left out had pictures of flowers all over the cover and a small lock. Fran carefully undid the lock and started reading. She had started this diary after she graduated from high school so later in life she could remember what her life used to be like. Almost every page she was talking about how much the real world was different from high school, how much she missed her care-free days, and what her job was really like. Fran turned the page and read the date, January 3, 1988. Fran felt so alone being the only one who knew the secret of what happened that day. As Fran read, tears of guilt escaped over her lashes.

"Does he miss me?" Fran questioned out loud. "Does he forgive? I know I still love him. And I hate the decision I made, but I _had_ to." Fran mummbled inbetween sobs as she sat on her closet floor. "I wish I could find him and tell him why I walked away from us. From what we could have had, but he has to know that it was better this way."

Maxwell couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his wife actually talking about her love for another man right in front of him? "Who is he, Fran?" Maxwell asked with fear in his voice. Sure he wanted to know but he was also afraid of the answer. Maxwell's voice had startled Fran so much she nearly fell over. She tried to think of someone to name but no one would come to mind.

It was time to tell Maxwell her secret, it was now or never. Fran turned and looked at Maxwell with tears in her eyes. Trying to wipe them away, she asked "What are you doing home?" Fran took a breath and stood up. "How long have you been there?" she asked when she found her voice again.

"I came back when I saw the hurt in your eyes and long enough to know that you're in love with someone else. So what's his name? How old is he? When did you two meet? And how long have you been seeing him?" Maxwell asked feeling his anger rise with each passing second. "I want to know the whole story from start to finish," he said moving closer his fists slightly clenched.

Fran sighed. She had always wanted to tell Maxwell just not like this. "Well how about we go sit down on the bed? This might be a bigger shock than you expected," Fran started with. Maxwell complied and went over to the bed and sat down followed by Fran. Fran crossed her legs and took Maxwell's hands in hers.

"Okay you want to know the whole story, then I'll tell you the whole from start to finish. His name is ..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Author's Note: **If you liked the story and want to read more, just let me know with a review._


	2. Secret's out

_**Author's Note: **The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, Tri-Star Television, High School Sweethearts, Sternin and Fraser's Ink, Inc. and CBS Television. No infringement of rights is meant or implied._

**Secret**

Chapter 2

"Does he miss me?" Fran questioned out loud. "Does he forgive? I know I still love him. And I hate the decision I made, but I _had_ to." Fran mummbled inbetween sobs as she sat on her closet floor. "I wish I could find him and tell him why I walked away from us. From what we could have had, but he has to know that it was better this way."

Maxwell couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his wife actually talking about her love for another man right in front of him? "Who is he, Fran?" Maxwell asked with fear in his voice. Sure he wanted to know but he was also afraid of the answer. Maxwell's voice had startled Fran so much she nearly fell over. She tried to think of someone to name but no one would come to mind.

It was time to tell Maxwell her secret, it was now or never. Fran turned and looked at Maxwell with tears in her eyes. Trying to wipe them away, she asked "What are you doing home?" Fran took a breath and stood up. "How long have you been there?" she asked when she found her voice again.

"I came back when I saw the hurt in your eyes and long enough to know that you're in love with someone else. So what's his name? How old is he? When did you two meet? And how long have you been seeing him?" Maxwell asked feeling his anger rise with each passing second. "I want to know the whole story from start to finish," he said moving closer his fists slightly clenched.

Fran sighed. She had always wanted to tell Maxwell just not like this. "Well how about we go sit down on the bed? This might be a bigger shock than you expected," Fran started with. Maxwell complied and went over to the bed and sat down followed by Fran. Fran crossed her legs and took Maxwell's hands in hers.

"Okay you want to know the whole story, then I'll tell you the whole from start to finish. His name is Joseph. He is 18 years ol-"

"My God, Fran! An 18 years old boy! Why he's the same age as Grace! How could you?" Maxwell blurted out.

"Now hold up. If you interrupt me, you might hurt yourself jumping to conclusions. I'm not involved with him in that way. Besides I'd only do that with you. As I was saying though, he's 18 years old and I first met him 18 years ago, when I gave birth to him." Fran paused and let her words sink in. Maxwell just sat in shock. He knew his wife inside and out, or so he thought. But never in his wildest dreams would he ever imagine her having another child besides Maggie, Brighton, Grace, Jonah, and Eve. Fran was getting quites nervous with all the silence. Maxwell was the first to break the ackward moment.

"If you have a child, a son. Then where is he?" he asked. Fran took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Well when I first found out that I was pregnant, I freaked out. I didn't have a job or my own home. And the father packed up and left town once I told him. I thought about trying to raise Joseph by myself but after a while my love for him grew to strong. I came to realize that even though I knew I would miss him forever, it would be best for him to be raised by someone else. So I made the choice to put him up for adoption. And believe me when that day came, it was hard. Spending 11 hours in labor only to hold him for five minutes then give him up forever."

Fran paused as she remembered that day. Tears threatened to escape over her eyes. Fran hung her head when the tears started to fall. Maxwell leaned over and titled her head up and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Fran darling, I had no idea you went through something like that. No wonder you never liked letting the children out of your sight. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Maxwell asked, guilt rising inside of him for accusing Fran of such a thing.

"Well because I..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Author's Note: **If you liked the story and want to read more, just let me know with a review._


	3. Love Lesson

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys sorry it took me so long, I had a little guy trouble for a while so most of my attention was directed there. But I never forgot about the this story. So here's chapter 3 I hope you all love it._

**Chapter 3**

****If you have a child, a son. Then where is he?" he asked. Fran took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Well when I first found out that I was pregnant, I freaked out. I didn't have a job or my own home. And the father packed up and left town once I told him. I thought about trying to raise Joseph by myself but after a while my love for him grew to strong. I came to realize that even though I knew I would miss him forever, it would be best for him to be raised by someone else. So I made the choice to put him up for adoption. And believe me when that day came, it was hard. Spending 11 hours in labor only to hold him for five minutes then give him up forever."

Fran paused as she remembered that day. Tears threatened to escape over her eyes. Fran hung her head when the tears started to fall. Maxwell leaned over and titled her head up and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Fran darling, I had no idea you went through something like that. No wonder you never liked letting the children out of your sight. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Maxwell asked, guilt rising inside of him for accusing Fran of such a thing.

"I never told you because well I never knew how to." Fran addmitted. " I've always wanted to. I'd dream about telling you and a few times I came really close to telling you but..."

"But what sweetheart?" Max questioned.

"But, oy this is gonna stupid. But I was afriad. I was afraid about how you would react, how you would think of me." Fran lowered her head so she wouldn't have to look at Maxwell.

"Darling I would never think of you any different if I had found out about your son. I love you. I'm just releaved that your not cheating on me." Maxwell sighed. Fran's head snapped up and a shocked look formed on her face.

"CHEAT ON YOU! Sweetie, I waited three years for you to tell me you loved me, five years to married you, and six years to have children with you. I love you with my heart and soul and no body is ever going to change that." Fran said as she leaned in to kiss him. After the kiss, Fran and Maxwell started to walk downstairs. While they were walking Maxwell thought of a question. He tried to keep it to him self but he just couldn't, he had to ask.

"Fran do you happen to know what Joseph looks like?" he questioned as they headed down the stairs.

"Well he's about 5'10" with uh brown eyes and um light brown hair. Oh and he has like a beard outlining his face." Fran said as she tried to recall what Joe looked like from the pictures she had seen.

"You mean like that?" Maxwell asked pointing over to Gracie and her friend.

"OH MY GOD!" Fran screamed as she looked over. "GRACIE!"

****

To Be Continued...


	4. Finding Out

_**Author's Note:** The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, Tri-Star Television, High School Sweethearts, Sternin and Fraser's Ink, Inc. and CBS Television. No infringement of rights is meant or implied._

**Chapter 4**

"Fran do you happen to know what Joseph looks like?" he questioned as they headed down the stairs.

"Well he's about 5'10" with uh brown eyes and um light brown hair. Oh and he has like a beard outlining his face." Fran said as she tried to recall what Joe looked like from the pictures she had seen.

"You mean like that?" Maxwell asked pointing over to Gracie and her friend.

"OH MY GOD!" Fran screamed as she looked over. "GRACIE! Who is that!" Fran questioned.

"Oh um Mom, Dad, this is my friend Joseph. He's in my theatre production class at school," Gracie said while looking at Joe. When she looked back at Fran and Maxwell she saw that this was not going to go well so she turned to whispered something to Joseph. But Joseph cleared his throat and began to speak before she could.

"Um I think I better get going," Joseph began then turning to Gracie, "I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Gracie walked him to the door. Fran and Maxwell watched their every move.

"Yeah I'll meet you by your locker," she sighed.

"Okay, then until tomorrow," Joseph said and quickly gave her a tight hug.

Fran was frozen looking at what just happened. Maxwell was getting quite angry thinking of what his daughter might do with _that_ boy, who very well might be her brother!

"Grace? May we have a word with you please?" Maxwell asked trying not to let his anger show. Gracie looked from Maxwell to Fran not really sure if she should go, but when she saw the frightened look on Fran's face she decided it would be best to talk with them.

"Is everything okay Mom and Dad?" Gracie asked.

"How much do you know about Joe? I mean really know about him?" Fran asked not quite sure if she wanted to believe her child was just in her house.

"Well I know that..."


	5. Gracie's Friend

"Well I know that he's a Junior at my school. His major is Psychology and dramatic arts. He's a really great guy, very funny. He's an only child. And he knows what's important in life, such as his family always comes first. Which is more than can be said about his parents," Gracie rambled off and Fran's fears increased.

"Wait what about his parents?" Max inquired. Fran felt her stomach doing flips and her heart sinking in fear.

"His parents adopted him from some girl right after he was born. You see her boyfriend, Joe's dad, left when she told him. And there was no way she was going to raise Joe all by herself and she knew it. So she made plans for putting him up for adoption. Then the day came and she gave him right up. Joe's very sweet even after he found out the truth. And I really liked him and I really want to ask him out."

Max noticed how Fran's story and Gracie story seemed oddly similar but he didn't think anything of it. Fran couldn't take anymore and ran out of the room silently crying.

"Where's Mom going she didn't let me finish?" Gracie questioned. Then Max knew for sure that Joe was indeed Fran's son. He answered Grace with a simple "I don't know" half in a daze himself. He started to follow Fran but stopped half way on the stairs. "Gracie sweetheart, what exactly do you mean by you didn't finish?"

"Just that Dad. I didn't get to explain that even though I like Joe and I want to ask him out, he's never like me back in the same way." Gracie stated but by the confused look on her father's face she realized she had to explain herself a little bit more. "I suppose what I am trying to say is that Joe is gay so even if I wanted to-"

"That's alright honey. You don't need to explain any more I get the picture."

"Thanks Dad."

Maxwell went in search of Fran to she how she was holding up. When he found her she was laying on their bed crying. Max knock before he continued into their room as so not to scare her. "Fran darling? Are you okay?" Max asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fran just looked at him with a tear stained face.


	6. Taking Action

Maxwell went in search of Fran to see how see was holding up. When he found her she was laying on their bed crying. Max knocked before he continued into their room as so not to scare her. "Fran darling? Are you okay?" Max asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Fran just looked at him with a tear stained face.

"Oh sweetheart everything will be okay," Max said in a reassuring tone while gathering Fran in his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be at the theater by now?" Fran asked desperately trying t o change the subject. Maxwell chuckled to himself. "No I've decided to take the day off. It seems you need me more than they do," he said while pulling Fran into his arms. "Now please stop crying. Everything will be okay."

"No Max it won't be. You heard what Gracie said. Joe hates me!!! He'll never want to forgive me!!" Fran sobbed.

"Sweetheart give it time. He'll come around, you'll see," Max tried one last time to calm his wife down. Fran looked at him. "How can you be so sure?" She asked barely audible. "Because after you get to know each other, even if he wants to believe he doesn't love you, he will know deep down in his heart he does because it is impossible not to love you Fran." Then Maxwell gave her a passionate kiss. "Why don't we talk with Gracie and see if there is anything else she knows about Joe because there is a possiblility that Joe isn't your son. Meanwhile I will have Chandler start looking through your records to find out where exactly your son is."

Fran sat up and wiped her tears away. "Do you really think we could find him?" she asked. "Of course I do," Max said while helping Fran off their bed. "I just wish that I could have done something sooner." Fran and Max went downstairs and talked with Gracie for what seemed like forever. After finally realizing it was getting quite late they decided to go to their rooms so they could try and sleep.

Fran tossed and turned for most of the night. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. It was almost two in the morning so she went off to check on the children. Gracie was fast asleep. Jonah fell asleep playing with his cars. Eve's room was covered in her cheerleading things. And a few of Hailey's binkies had fallen on the floor. Fran put the binkies back in the crib.

She took a moment to look at her baby. Fran let out a sigh and jumped when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. It was Maxwell. "Darling are you already?" he said in a whisper. Fran turned around in his arms. "Why don't we get out of here so we don't wake her up," she said gesturing towards Hailey. Max nodded and they slowly made their way downstairs. They worked around each other getting mugs, milk, and putting it in the microwave. When the microwave was done Maxwell pulled one mug out and handed it to Fran and toook the other one for himself. He put his free arm around Fran's shoulders and walked her to the living room.

"Now Fran please do tell me what is keeping you up." Fran snuggled up closer to Max and put her head on his chest. "I feel guilty. Everytime I look at Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie I wonder what Joe is doing at that exact moment. And everytime I look at Eve, Jonah, or Hailey I think about how much I missed out on with Joe."

"Oh darling don't worry. We'll find Joe and then you could get to know each other together."


	7. Chandler's Help

A few months had passed and Fran was growing desperate. She had been to their lawyer's office a dozen times hoping that this time she would find Joe. As she made her way home, she made a checklist in her head. First she had to talk with Max. As she walked in the front door she hung up her coat and then made her way towards the office.

"Hello darling, how did everything go at the lawyer's?" Maxwell asked taking off his glasses. Fran made her way around the desk and sat on Max's lap.

"Oh sweetie, Chandler didn't find Joe again. I don't think I'm ever going to find him," Fran cried as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Oh sweetheart don't you worry. We'll find him," Max said trying to reassure her as he made his way over to the couch. "Wait a minute darling I just got an idea," Max said, "Joseph is a fairly common name and if the people who adopted him had a common last name then we could be searching for years before we get anywhere. However if we searched for the couple who adopted Joe rather than for Joe himself then we'll know-"

"That we have the right Joe! Oh honey you're a genius!" Fran squealed.

The next day Max escorted Fran to the lawyer's office. As they walked in Chandler greeted them both with a handshake. "Mr. And Mrs. Sheffield, what can I do for you?" Chandler asked as he gestured for them to sit down. Max nodded his thanks and waited until Fran was seated before he sat and began speaking.

"Well Chandler we were wondering if instead of you searching for Joe, you could search for the people who adopted him? Their names are Scott and Dara Rockwell." Chandler looked from Maxwell to Fran and back to Maxwell. "Are you guys sure you want to do that?" Chandler asked.

"Yes we are," Fran responded before Max could. "Okay I can do that," Chandler said with a smile. Fran and Max finished up the meeting and went home.

After a couple of weeks, Chandler phoned the Sheffield house. He was able to find Scott and Dara and had arranged for a meeting on Tuesday.


	8. The Meeting

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys I had serious writer's block, then my life kinda got in the way. I promise you though I will have this story finished by the new year just please bare with me.

* * *

**Tuesday eventually rolled around. Fran was too nervous to go alone so Maxwell joined her. When they were in the limo Fran just stared out the window. Her thoughts were plaguing her. Maxwell reached out and grabbed her hand causing her to jump. 

"It will be fine," Max said reassuringly.

"How are you so sure?"

Max smiled. "I don't really. After I lost Sarah I prayed that no one I loved would ever be taken from me and that they would never have to feel the lose I felt. Just remember that this is only a meeting with them. Joe won't actually be there."

"I know," Fran smiled. They arrived at Chandler's office and walked inside to meet with Scott and Dara. Fran was so nervous she felt sick to her stomach.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield welcome. The Rockwells are waiting for you inside my office," Chandler greeted them and walked them inside his office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rockwell, I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield. Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield, I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs, Rockwell," Chandler gestured to the couples. "The Sheffields here want to talk with you about your son Joseph." Chandler began looking at Scott and Dara. "You see Fran is the girl whom you adopt Joseph from many years ago."

"You can't take him back now," Dara blurted out.

"Oh no Mrs. Rockwell, that's not why we called this meeting. Mrs. Sheffield here just wanted to check up per say on him. You know make sure he is alright. It has been many years since she had any information on him."

Fran finally found her voice. "Yes that is all I wanted from this meeting."

Scott and Dara both sighed. "Well Joe was a very happy child and a pleasant teenager. He lived a relatively normal life. With the exception of being adopted."

"Excuse me, but why are you talking about Joe like he's not around anymore?" Max interrupted. Scott and Dara exchanged a look of concern.

"Joe has been sick, for awhile. The doctors don't think he will make it to the end of the year," Scott explained. "When Joe was younger he was diagnosed with cancer. He fought it as much as he could. But now he is just to weak and tired to fight it any more."

"Oh my gosh," was all that could be heard.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys I had serious writer's block, then my life kinda got in the way. I promise you though I will have this story finished by the new year just please bare with me.**


	9. And here it comes

"Why didn't you ever contact me?" Fran asked.

"Because Joe didn't want us too," Dara stated simply. "When Joe was first diagnosed, we needed to do test to see if our blood types matched. Joe was always too smart for his own good and figured out he was adopted on his own that was once our blood types didn't match." Scott spoke up.

"Over the past few years we begged him to let us contact you. We felt that it was important for you to know. But he wouldn't have any part of it. He always told us that you had to go through the pain of giving him up and you shouldn't have to go through the pain of seeing him die." Max looked to Fran. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is it possible for me to see him even if it's only a minute or so?" Fran asked. Scott and Dara looked at each other.

"I suppose not," Scott sighed. "You just can not make a scene. Joe has made it very clear to everyone around him that he doesn't want to die with chaos going on around him." Chandler was now confused.

"Die with chaos? I thought you said Joe was still alive."

"He is for now," Dara said addressing Chandler. "The doctors want us to pull the plug on him though. His body is just too weak to handle any more chemotherapy treatments and Joe wants to give up. He can't fight anymore. We agreed that tomorrow morning we would pull the pl-"

"TOMORROW MORNING?!?" Fran and Max both said in unison. "But that's so soon."

"We realize that, but it's Joe's wish. He asked if we could pull the plug at 3:33 in the morning."

"Why 3:33am?" Max asked.

Scott sighed. "Because even though he may be eighteen but he still has some immaturity in him and he wanted to die being only half evil."

"Hence the 333 instead of 666. He was so disappointed when he realized there wasn't 66 minutes in a hour," Dara added. Fran and Max nodded their heads in understanding. That sounded exactly like something Brighton would do. The meeting ended shortly after that.

* * *

Later that night Fran and Max prepared a small bag of overnight supplies. They planned on simply staying near the hospital once they visited Joe. It was a little before eleven when Fran walked into his room. Joe glanced towards her with whatever strength he had left.

"Are you one of my final nurses?" Joe asked in a weak voice. Fran's eyes immediately filled with tears as she shook her head no.

"No Joe I'm not one of your final nurses," Fran took a deep breath. "I'm your biological mother." Joe's eyes widen slightly with surprise and he took in a breath.

"You're my what?"

"I'm you mother. I'm the one who gave birth to you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why now?"

"Because I just found out yesterday that you were this sick."

"I hate the word."

"What word?"

"Sick."

"Why?"

"Because 'sick' implies that you're going to get better, and I'm not. So why did you come for real? And don't try to baby me and say you wanted to say good bye or see how I'm feeling."

Fran sighed. "Ok the real reason I came was because I wanted to see you. I know you might think that what I did was terrible but I really only wanted to give you a better life. Eighteen years ago I was no where near ready to raise a child-"

"You mean then?"

"Well, yes. Back then I didn't have a good job or a decent apartment. If I had raised you myself we would have been in a small cramped one-bedroom apartment. I couldn't bring myself to do that to you. You deserved better than that. You deserved better than what I could give you."

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Because you don't know how many times I have cried myself to sleep wondering if you were ok. Wondering if your new parents were taking well care of you. Wondering if the boy walking down the street in the other direction was you. For the past ten years I haven't gotten any information about you."

"Information?"

"Yes information. For the first eight years of your life Scott and Dara would send me pictures and tell me how you were doing through letters. But then they just stopped. I had assumed that the letters would start up again sometime so I never pushed."

"That's when I got sick."

"I figured that out now."

"So you couldn't have taken care of me back when I was younger, what about now? Do you think you could have taken care of me now?"

"Probably."

"Why probably?"

"Because I'm married now and I have a good home-"

"What about a family?"

"Your grandparents are still alive if that's-"

"No I mean kids. Did you ever have more children?"

Fran looked down and then back up at Joe. "Yes I did. Their names are Eve and Jonah. They're twins and they are going to be eight in May."

"Are they it?"

"Is this twenty questions?"

"No but you held back before you answered so you must be hiding something."

"Dara was right, you are too smart for your own good," Fran let out another sign. "There's actually three more. But they're from my husband's previous marriage. Their names are Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie."

"Previous marriage? What happened there? Divorce?"

"Death."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Fran and Joe talked for a few more hours and then said their good-byes. Fran and Max stayed in the hospital until 3:33am and said one final good-bye to Joe as he drifted away. Scott, Dara, Fran, and Max al silently walked from the hospital forever changed.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story and probably all of my nanny stories. I had fun writing this and I am terriby sorry to everyone that I made wait two years to read this whole thing. I'm also sorry that my writing style was so jerky in the beginning I suppose that's what happens when you're a new writer : )**


End file.
